


New Mexico

by Scylla87



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, On the Run, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Hiding out in a motel room in New Mexico, Sara is forced to question what is in store for her and Michael if she chooses to follow him on the run. She knows that she shouldn't want him, not after everything that he has done, but knowing and acknowledging are two completely different things. (Set during season 2)





	New Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an idea that I have been playing with for a while, though it didn't quite turn out like I planned. Hopefully you guys still like it despite that. I have other plans for them that I hope you guys will be interested in. There is not nearly enough smut involving these two, something I hope to correct going forward. This is just a small taste of what is to come. Let me know what you think.

New Mexico:

 

Sara paused in the doorway to the bathroom and considered what she was doing. Barely a week before he had been her patient, and now she was watching him through the steamed-up glass of the shower in their cheap motel room, hundreds of miles from the prison he had escaped from. A lot had happened in a week.

 

He was supposed to give her answers, give her a reason to believe that everything would be alright. But so far, the only answer he had given her was more running, possibly for the rest of her life. She had been stupid to believe it would end any other way than them having to take refuge from the FBI. How could she have expected anything else from the man who had manipulated her and ruined her life? She shouldn’t be here, not in this motel room, and certainly not watching him through the cracked bathroom door. But her eyes refused to look away.

 

She had thought about this, about him, naked. It wasn’t exactly something that she was proud of, but there was no denying that she had spent many a night wondering what he looked like naked. The reality did not disappoint. Her eyes flicked over his back, past the burn scar and the ink of his tattoo, to the tight muscles of his ass. It was a very nice ass. Not for the first time, she stared at it like it was a four-course meal and she was starving. Her mouth even began to water, and she knew that it was long past time for her to walk away. Not only was this an invasion of privacy, but giving into her baser urges for this particular man was the last thing she should do. He had ruined her life; she couldn’t sleep with him. And if she didn’t back away soon, she was bound to sleep with him. Carefully, she took a step back, but her retreat was futile. Even as she backed away, he turned slightly, her eyes falling on his large, hard cock. A gasp fell from her lips as she caught sight of him.

 

It was no mystery what might have gotten into him, her. The memory of their kiss flashed before her eyes. He’d gotten hard then too. She had noticed as she’d struggled to walk away. The realization had haunted her as she wondered if maybe she was not the only one that had been having inappropriate thoughts. Not that it mattered. There was nothing that could have happened between them in Fox River. But now…

 

Carefully, she took another step back. Now was not the time to consider giving into her impulses. She knew better than to sleep with an inmate. There were some lines that she couldn’t uncross. Like leaving the infirmary door unlocked. She could never take that back, but at least she had done it for a good reason, to save an innocent man. What would be her justification for sleeping with Michael?

 

She cocked her head to the side and watched him as he leaned against the shower wall and let the water cascade over his head. His entire body was tense, something clearly weighing on his mind. Every impulse told her to go to him, to soothe his aches. Despite herself, she felt her body creeping closer to the partially open door. It was wrong, a bad idea. Even as she thought it, she pushed the door open, the water muffling the creak of the hinges and her clothes hitting the floor. She paused again just outside the shower door. This was her last chance to turn back, to undo the mistake she was about to make. But she didn’t turn back.

 

Her hand shook slightly as the door slid open. Without the glass obstructing her view, she was able to really take him in. Michael stood with his back to her, forehead and hands pressed to the tile of the shower. From the doorway it had looked like he was taking slow, even breaths, but up close she could see that his shoulders shook. It was like he was fighting some unseen battle and not coming out on top. The sight made her pause to wonder what was going through his head. As she watched, a hand slid down the tile and wrapped around his cock. He let out a shuttering gasp that sounded more like failure than pleasure to her ears. In the end, that was what made her step into the shower at last and reach out to him. He groaned softly as her hand made contact with his back. “Dr. Tancredi,” he said, oddly formal given the circumstances. As he spoke, his hand reappeared on the shower wall.

 

Sara tried not to consider what that might mean. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “I’m here.”

 

He shook beneath her hand as she rubbed it against his back. “This isn’t what I meant when I said I was glad that you were here.”

 

His tone told her that it was important to him that she knew that, though in the moment she couldn’t think of why that might be. She was too focused on the bare skin beneath her palm. It was hardly the first time she had touched him, but all those days in the infirmary, she had never allowed herself to touch him like this. “Should I go?” she asked, even as her hand slid down his stomach and seized his cock. He groaned in response, his hands balling into fists against the wall. “Tell me to stop, and I will,” she whispered as she ran her hand down his length.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” he said. The words were a whisper that she could barely hear.

 

The movement of her hand paused. She was pretty sure that she knew what game they were playing now. He hadn’t invited her here for this, but he had considered it, wanted it. And for that he was ashamed. She wasn’t supposed to know that he wanted her, not like that, not yet. The absurdity almost made her laugh. “What did you think was going to happen, Michael?” she asked pointedly. “We’re alone in a motel room, and it’s not exactly like we’re known for staying within the lines.” As she spoke, she ran her hand along his length slowly.

 

A soft groan fell from his lips. “I don’t want it to be like this,” he said softly. “This isn’t what I thought it would be like.”

 

She pressed her lips against his back and considered what he was saying. So he had been thinking about her, about what he would do to her if he ever got her alone. She had suspected as much, but somehow knowing the truth sapped the air from her lungs. Exactly how much was he fighting the urge to play out all those fantasies running through his head? For the first time she was a little afraid of what he might do to her. “Would you hurt me?” she asked before she could stop herself.

 

“Of course not,” he whispered.

 

She had expected that to be his answer. Of course he wouldn’t hurt her, at least not on purpose, and not like that. “I’ve thought about this,” she told him, knowing that he would be able to read between the lines.

 

“So have I,” he admitted. The ‘I shouldn’t have, but I did’ went unspoken but was plain for her to hear. He was probably the only inmate that ever felt bad about thinking of her that way.

 

She didn’t want to stop, though she knew that they should. His words echoed in her head. This wasn’t how he wanted it to be between them. “When?” she asked him as she let her hand fall away. The groan he gave in response told her that he hadn’t really considered things that far in advance. It annoyed her a little, in a way she couldn’t quite put her finger on. How could he have not considered it? What exactly were they supposed to be whenever they got to where they were going? “I guess I’ll just leave you alone then,” she muttered as she pulled away from his wet back. She was out of the shower and gathering up her clothes before he could respond.

 

It had been stupid of her to give into her impulses. Whatever this was, it wasn’t the answer to her problems. She knew better than this, He had ruined her life, and she had been insane to think that she could trust him to save it. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and paused. What was she thinking? If she stayed, all she would ever be was the naked girl staring back at her through the glass. It was impossible for her to control herself around him, and eventually, he wouldn’t be strong enough to stop her from making a mistake. And what would she do then? How could she ever find her way back to who she used to be if she followed him wherever he was running to? She couldn’t; she could see that now. Whatever was going on, she was on her own. This time she would have to save herself.

 

With a final look over her shoulder, she left. Left the bathroom, left the motel room, left him. She knew better now, knew better than to stay.


End file.
